A complicated Love
by LuxembourgGirl
Summary: Die Geschichte handelt sich um die komplizierte Liebe zwischen der 19 jährige Alexa Ferros, die, durch den absichtlichen verursachten Unfall“ von ihrem Ex, ihr Gedächtnis verliert und dem 21 jährigen und heiß beliebtem Unistudenten Shane Gray.
1. Vorstellung des Autors

Hey alle zusammen,

Mein Name ist Crystelle Rea, bin 21 Jahre alt und habe diese Story geschrieben, da ich von ihr nachts geträumt hatte.

Hier sind verschiedene Merkmale über mich.

**Wo komme ich her?**

Ich Komme aus Luxemburg.

**Was sind meine Hobbys?**

Meine Hobbys sind:

Schlafen, lesen, arbeiten, surfen, chatten und Storys schreiben.

**Bin ich Single?**

Nein

**Mein größter Traum?**

Mein größter Traum ist, dass endlich Frieden auf der Welt ist.

**Was hoffe ich mir zur Zeit?**

Ich hoffe, dass viele diese Story lesen werden, denn sie ist mein größter Stolz, den ich habe.


	2. Trailer

Die Geschichte handelt sich um die komplizierte Liebe der 19 jährige Alexa Ferros, die an einem regnerischen Montagmorgen absichtlich von ihrem Ex, der sich James Nathan nennt und der mit der Trennung nicht klar kommt, angefahren wird, als sie wie jeder anderer Student zur Uni geht und dem 21 jährigen heiß beliebten Shane Gray, der die Schwerverletzte paar Minuten später findet und sie, so schnell er kann, ins Krankenhaus bringt , wo sie sofort operiert wird und ins Koma verlegt wird.

So vergehen paar Monate, und eines Tages wacht Alexa aus dem Koma und schon tauchen die Probleme auf.

Wegen dem „Unfall" hat Alexa ihr Gedächtnis verloren, und weigert sich mit ihren Eltern nach Hause zu gehen, denn sie glaubt fest daran, Shanes Schwester zu sein.

Trotz seinen Gefühlen, die er während den drei Monaten für sie entwickelt hat, akzeptiert er schweren Herzens die Entscheidung der Eltern, dass er ihr den großen Bruder vorspielt und dass er mit ihr in eine andere Stadt zieht.

Doch als die Beiden in Boston ankommen, quält ihn sein Gewissen. Während Alexa jeden Tag mit andere Typen aus geht, stürzt er sich in eine Beziehung und versucht seine Gefühle, die er für Alexandra empfindet zu unterdrücken, was ihm aber nicht gelingt.

Eines Abends, als Alexan weinend nach Hause kommt, da man ihr das Herz gebrochen hat, kommt es zum Kuss zwischen ihnen und geschockt wird ihr an diesem Abend klar, dass sie „ihren Bruder" Shane liebt.


	3. Kapitel 1: Der Unfall

**A complicated Love**

**KAPITEL 1**

**DER UNFALL**

**Alexas Version**

Es begann alles an einem sehr regnerischen Oktobermorgen und zwar in New York.

Damals wachte ich um 6 Uhr auf und schlich langsam auf Zehenspitzen ins Bad, da ich meinen 48 jährige Vater Jonas Ferros, der zurzeit schlief und der eine 48 Stundenschicht im Krankenhaus hinter sich hatte, nicht zu wecken.

Mein Vater war nämlich Chirurg in der New Yorker Kinderklinik und da hatte man fast immer 48 Stundenschichts zu machen. Kein Wunder, mein Vater war nicht bei den Kindern beliebt, sondern auch bei seinen weiblichen Kollegen, die für ihn schwärmten.

Langsam trat ich ins Bad, zog mich dort aus, stieg dann in die Dusche und genoss wie das heiße Wasser über mich floss. Ohne ein Wort zusagen, wusch ich mir die Haare und wusch mich von oben bis unten.

Als ich eine halbe Stunde fertig war, stieg ich aus der Dusche, legte mir ein blaues Badetuch um meinen nassen Körper und lief, so schnell ich konnte, wieder in mein Zimmer, wo ich mich dort anzog und zwar zog ich mir eine blaue Jeans und einen weißen Pulli an.

Nachdem ich fertig angezogen war, nahm ich meine Schultasche und ging die Treppen runter, um zur Küche zu gelangen, wo meine Mutter, die sich Mary Ferros nannte und die 44 Jahre alt war, auf mich wartete.

Hey Schatz, hast du gut geschlafen? Fragte sie mich.

Jap. Hab ich. Lächelte ich und nahm mir ein Marmeladebrot.

Ehm, James hat angerufen. Er holt dich für die Schule ab. Sagte meine Mutter.

Was? Er soll mir nicht mehr unter die Augen treten. Fauchte ich und nahm meine Schultasche.

Wo willst du hin? Fragte sie mich und sah mich an.

ICH GEHE ZU FUSS ZUR SCHULE. ICH HASSE IHN, ICH WILL IHN NIE MEHR SEHEN. Schrie ich und verließ das Haus. Ich hasste ihn so sehr, da er mich am Tag zuvor betrogen hatte und zwar mit meiner besten Freundin Sunna Elevator, die ein Jahr älter war als ich.

Kaum hatte ich das Haus verlassen, stand James mit seinem Auto auf mich zu warten.

Hey Süße, wie geht es dir? Fragte er mich.

DAS FRAGST DU MICH NOCH. Schrie ich und sah ihn drohend an.

Es tut mir leid. Ich schwöre dir, ich liebe nur dich. Sprach er und fuhr mir hinter her.

ES IST AUS, JAMES. ES IST AUS ZWISCHEN UNS. Schrie ich und ging weiter.

Das kannst du mir nicht antun. Sagte er und fuhr neben mir.

ICH KANN TUN UND LASSEN, WAS ICH WILL. Schrie ich und rannte weiter.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein Rasen hinter mir und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich wie James rasend vor Zorn auf mich zu fuhr.

Was soll das? Schrie ich.

Niemand macht mit mir Schluss. Schrie er.

Auf einmal, spürte ich wie ich hart auf schlug und sofort wurde es schwarz um mir.

**Shanes Version**

An dem Tag, wachte ich um 7 Uhr auf und merkte, dass ich mich verschlafen hatte, und sprang schnell in die Dusche.

Als ich 10 Minuten später fertig war, zog ich mir eine blaue moderne Jeans und einen grauen Pulli an und ging dann in die Küche, wo ich mir eine Tasse Kaffee machte.

Hastig trank ich sie aus, spürte wie es mir im Rachen brannte und stieg, so schnell ich konnte, ins Auto.

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, fuhr ich zur Schule.

Kaum war ich 5 Minuten unterwegs, sah ich einen leblosen Körper auf dem Bürgersteig liegen.

_Armer Penner._ Dachte ich lachend und fuhr weiter, als ich sah, dass der leblose Körper über all blutete.

_Scheiße._ Dachte ich erschrocken, blieb stehen und rannte auf den leblosen Körper zu.

Sofort wurde mir klar, dass es sich um Alexa handelte.

ALEXA, WACH AUF. Schrie ich und schlug ihr zart auf die Wangen.

_Verdammt._ Dachte ich verzweifelt, trug sie in mein Auto und fuhr mit Vollgas ins Krankenhaus.

Als ich dort ankam, kamen viele Ärzte auf mich zu und legten Alexa auf eine Trage.

Was ist passiert? Fragte einer der Ärzte mich.

Ich habe sie gefunden.

Wir müssen sie sofort operieren. Sie hat ein Schädelbasisbruch. Sprach ein Arzt und schoben sie mit der Trage in den OP.

Plötzlich spürte ich wie es mir schwindelig und übel wurde.

Eine halbe Stunde später, kamen Alexas Eltern auf mich zu gerannt.

Was ist passiert? Weinte Alexas Mutter.

Ich habe sie gefunden. Hauchte ich und vergrub mein Gesicht in meine Hände.

Oh, mein Gott. Weinte Alexas Mutter, die drohte das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.


End file.
